Ridley vs. Charizard
Metroid vs Pokémon! Nintendo's most viscous dragon-like monsters take things outside of Smash to determine who's the fiercer lizard! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfwROoThRGA) “Hm. C’mon, Machamp” So grunted a red-capped boy as he wandered the long, empty, metallic halls. Behind him followed a hulking, beast of a man-shaped… thing. Human-like, but sporting four arms, a wrestler’s onepiece and fish-like features. Ahead of the both of them, the ship’s piercing darkness was lit up simply by the electricity radiating off of a large, yellow, fuzzy-looking critter with wide, bulging eyes - Electabuzz, to be precise. The interior of the crashed space-ship seemed endless - the massive, unidentified object was almost the size of a skyscraper, yet laid in a vast valley unattended; and certainly baren of any fellow Pokémon trainers. That could only mean one thing… More Pokémon for HIM to catch! The chances were endless! Legendaries, shinies, undiscovered Pokémon types, even! What kind of trainer would he be to NOT investigate? His footsteps echoed into the empty hallways as the young trainer found himself and his companions entering a new room - a long, metal bridge extended from one end to the other, and a simple glance above would see a massive ceiling to a circular-shaped room, windows at the very top showing a peak into the outside night sky. Unfortunately, our young trainer looked away far too soon to see the massive figure flying overhead… (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGCatSN-oOk) Pink. The trainer froze as something far above him snapped. He stopped in his tracks, only his eyes moving, as well as his hand, sliding down to his Pokéball. “Grrr…” Machamp flexed it’s many arms as it turned in short circles, Electabuzz equally on it’s ready… Swoop! “Buzz?!” was the last thing the trainer or it’s Machamp heard as their light was snuffed out. “Huh?! Electabuzz!” The trainer called out… Slice! It’s super effective! Enemy Electabuzz has fainted! “H-huh?!” The trainer gasped again as he stumbled through the dark. “W-where are you?! Are you okay?!” “MACHAMP!” Barked out the trainer’s other companion as a horrible scraping noise grinded across the floor of the ship, making the trainer fall to the ground with his hands over his ears. Crack! It’s super effective! Enemy Machamp has fainted! As the trainer scrambled across the floor, his hands desperately grabbed at anything he could reach in front of him - and found something furry to hold onto… just to receieve a short zap for his troubles. “Ah!” The trainer gasped as he fell back, eyes widening as he realized what he was looking at. Through the darkness, he squinted to see… Electabuzz’s arm, the rest of it’s body obscured in darkness, flopped down limply in front of it. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoIcUYoo3gs) From behind, the trainer could only freeze in place as he heard a snarl, not even turning to see the burning red eyes belonging to a skeletal, dragon-like head. The sound that came after was like something out of a nightmare. His hand flew to his side… “Go, Charizard! I choose you!” With a mighty roar, a second dragon-like monster burst from the beam of light sent from the trainer’s Pokéball - the light formed into a long tail, thick skull, rounded belly and instantly lit up the room with three seperate flames, the largest burning brightly on it’s tail as the trainer and his companion saw what they were up against. As an equally deafening ‘SCREEEE!’ rang through the room, a tall, boney dragon towering over Charizard approached it’s new foe. Ridley. HERE WE GOOOO!